Stephanie's Emotional Meltdown
by av981638
Summary: What happens when Stephanie lets her emotions out? What happens to make her snap? Who will survive the fallout? Will there be an HEA? Or will Stephanie end up alone? Follow along to find out! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: All recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them._

_All mistakes are mine; I do not have a beta_

_This is a one shot I wrote over the weekend when I was having a really bad day, I didn't plan to post but decided I am going to. This is also an answer to MomofPhoenix's challenge of misdirection. _

It started as a normal day. But today I didn't make my normal stop to get donuts today, I didn't have the money for it, so I just went straight to the bonds office. Maybe, that was my first mistake. As I step in I hear it.

"Hey white girl, why the hell didn't you get our donuts?" Lula demands. I couldn't believe it. I don't know what happened but I snapped.

"What do I look like a delivery service for you? I came to get my files, nothing else." Connie and Lula look at each other and shake their heads.

"Damn girl I think you need to get laid, your being a real bitch." Lula mutters.

"Excuse me? I don't need to get laid, what I need is to have friends that actually treat me with respect!" Both Connie and Lula's jaws drop.

I don't wait around I grab my files and walk to my car. I get in and look through my files to see who I have for today. I have all my normal FTAs such as Mooner and Dougie, but also a new one: John Seameyer who is worth $500 to me so I decide to get after him first. Just as I put down the file I see in my mirror that Ranger is parked behind me.

Great, that is the last thing I needed. I start my car and leave before he can walk up. As I drive away I see his blank face as he watches me drive away. Right after I turn the corner out of his sight, my phone starts playing the Batman theme song. I just ignore it.

Ten minutes later I pull up across the street to the house I am looking for. I knock on the door and he answers, before I can tell him who I am he runs. Typical. He runs out the back door and around the house. As we get to the front he throws what looks like a grenade, of course his throw is not good because it hits his Cadillac not my Honda. He stops in shock as he realized he hit his own car with the grenade. I take advantage and knock him down to cuff him. I hear sirens in the distance. Oh this will be interesting.

When the fire trucks and TPD show up, I see Morelli's POS cop car come to a stop too. As I watch I see Eddie, Big Dog, and Carl exchanging money. Bastards. Morelli storms up with a full head of steam. Morelli didn't disappoint.

"God Damn it Cupcake! Another car blown up! Why don't you just quit this fucking job and become the house wife for me you were born to be?" At first I am shocked, but that quickly turns to anger.

"Hey dumbass you should try opening you fucking eyes. That isn't my car! The idiot threw the grenade at his own car. As to the whole wife thing, there is no way in fucking hell, I will marry you, Morelli. You are nothing but a rat bastard. If you think I would accept you cheating on me you have another thing coming! You need to stay the hell away from me." I turn and walk toward the three bastards.

"And you! I thought we were friends, but we are not. If we were you wouldn't be betting on every aspect of my life! Maybe you three should stay away as well; I sure as hell don't need friends like you." In the corner of my eye see Ranger smirking, but also Lester, Tank, and Bobby all smiling. I turn on them as well. Ranger's eyebrow goes up.

"I see I am giving you guys your entertainment for the day. To you that may be fun and okay, but to me it's degrading and cruel. Let me be the first to tell you, I am pulling myself out of the budget as entertainment. I am not here for you to laugh at or make fun of." During my rant, Ranger had stilled, but his blank face was not seen, in fact his jaw was hanging open in shock, while his three men had impressions of fish. Huh, who knew the merry men could do fish impressions, or that Ranger's jaw could hit the ground. Oh well. By this time the police and fire were gone so I could get to my car. Without another word I walk to my car, grab my purse, and take out the Rangeman key fob and tracker pen, turn and toss them at Ranger before getting into my car and leaving.

Once I am around the corner and out of their sight, I relax some, that is until I look in my mirror and see a black turbo two cars back. Asshole. I should have known he would follow me; that's okay I am not going home. I pass my apartment and go to my parents' house. My mother is waiting by the door and does not look happy. Oh well.

"What am I going to do with you, Stephanie? Another car blown up? Why me? Mrs. Miller's daughter does not blow anything up! And then you call Joseph all those nasty name? I raised you better than that young lady. You will call and apologize to him!" I shake my head in pure anger.

"You know mom, if you actually opened your eyes you would see I came here in MY CAR! It didn't get blown up; I don't give a fuck what Mrs. Miller's daughter does or doesn't do it is not my business like what I do or don't do is anyone's business but my own! I won't be apologizing to that bastard for anything, I don't care what you say or do. If you can't love me for me than I will just stay away." I just go home.

When I pull into my parking lot I see there is a black Explorer in my lot, but I totally ignore it. I run to my apartment step in, close and lock my door and engage the floor bolt. I am going to make sure no one breaks in.

Hours later, I am on my second bottle of beer while sitting on the fire escape in the dark. I left my phone on the coffee table and of course it's been ringing nonstop. Ranger, Joe, my mother, Les, Bobby and Tank all have tried calling. I know someone tried picking my locks, but couldn't get in because of the floor bolt. Tough shit. I can't help but think I burned all my bridges today, hell I didn't just burn them I put gasoline on the embers. Oh well; I just don't care anymore. The realization that no one around me truly cares about me is a hard pill to swallow.

I notice my beer is empty so I climb inside to get another. I pop the lid off toss it in the garbage can, turn to go back to the fire escape, when I see a black hulk of a figure standing inside my window by the fire escape.

"You need to leave. I don't want you here." I growl. Of course the figure remains silent. Typical, I can guess the blank face is there too.

"Calm down, Steph."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, I made myself clear earlier, I am not your entertainment anymore. In fact I am no one's entertainment. I want you to leave me the hell alone." I turn away, and for the first time notice the key fob and pen on my counter. I feel the anger building once again. I grab them and throw them at him.

"Take those back with you, and don't come back here. I mean it." For the first time I feel the tears fall.

"Please, just leave, I can't take it anymore." I turn back to him, but can't see his face in the shadows, but I know he can see my tears.

"Please, just go. Please Tank."

Without another word, he leaves and I am left alone, of course I always felt alone, but after today I feel even more alone.

Twenty minutes later my phone rings again, the answering machine picks up.

"Babe, you can't get rid of me that easily. Tank told me what you said, but also that you were very upset. When you are ready to talk to me come to Rangeman."

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I left that wide open for more; I had people asking for more so I am adding this._

_All mistakes are mine._

**RPOV**

When I got to the bonds office this morning, I parked right behind Babe. I noticed she was sitting in her car, but before I could walk up to talk to her she took off without a backward glance. Now I know something is really bothering her. She never just leaves like that.

I step into the office and see Connie and Lula having quite the animated discussion about Steph.

"I can't believe she said that to us, Con. I mean seriously what is wrong with her? She has been a real bitch lately." Lula is complaining. I still as I listen to them degrading Steph like that. Before Connie can respond Vinnie's door flies open, he storms out.

"Really Lula? You're going to call my cousin a bitch because she told you to go get your own donuts? Really? She does a hell of a lot more then you do around here so I suggest you shut the fuck up and get to work or you're fired!" He yells, before storming back into his office slamming the door. I grab my files and leave without a word.

I had noticed that Steph wasn't herself lately. I don't know why but she is pulling away from everyone. I intend to find out why she is pulling away from me.

Not even half an hour later, I hear about a car exploding over the scanners. I know it's not Babe's car because it's still online. I race to the scene anyway with Santos, Brown and Tank right behind me. I pull up and get out of my car in time to see Babe going toe to toe with Morelli. When I hear her calling him a cheating rat bastard it dawns on me what had happened, and I am furious. He cheated on her. No wonder she is pulling away, but that doesn't explain why she went off on the girls at the bonds office.

When Steph turns on Eddie, Big Dog, and Carl I know that she has finally snapped. Not in a bad way she is letting them have it. Good, they deserve it. My pride in her quickly changes to shock when she turns on me next. When she throws the entertainment line at me and proceeds to tell me that she is removing herself from it. I feel my jaw drop, I can't believe she said that to me. Then she walks away just to throw her key fob at me along with her tracker pen. I look at my men and see they are doing impressions of fish. I am shocked at her outburst. Before I can stop her she leaves. I quickly get into my car and follow her. She passes her apartment, that's okay I will go there myself.

I step into her apartment, and have a look around. Nothing is out of place, except a lot of beer bottles in the trash. I set the key fob and tracker pen onto the counter; I quickly write a note hoping she will call me since she has been ignoring my calls.

_Babe,_

_I know you are going through a hard time, I heard what you said to Morelli. Please understand you are not entertainment to me, never have been. I was stupid to say that to you. Please keep the key fob and pen. When you are ready to talk to me come to Rangeman._

_-R_

I leave her apartment, when I get to the lot I see that Tank is sitting there, I know then that she will be okay since he is there. I head to Haywood, thoughts of what Steph said bouncing around my head. I really fucked up with her. I can just hope will come so we can clear the air between us.

I am sitting in my apartment a few hours later when Tank comes in. I look up to see him set the key fob and pen down on my coffee table. My chest constricts.

"She said to leave her alone, we are to not go by her apartment anymore." He tells me gruffly.

"I don't know what happened, but that was not our girl I just left. She was a mess. I think its best we do what she asks."

I watch as he leaves my apartment. I stare at the key fob and pen. How the fuck did it come to this? Did she even read the note? I pick my phone up and call her again. She doesn't answer but I leave a message this time.

"Babe, you can't get rid of me that easily. Tank told me what you said, but also that you were very upset. When you are ready to talk to me come to Rangeman."

I pull a beer out of the fridge, sit down facing the window and drink it. I can't help but be furious at Morelli for cheating on her, but also myself because I sent her back to him like a dumbass. I just hope she will talk to me, but I have the bad feeling she won't. it looks like I have truly lost my Babe, and it's all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the Characters they belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. All mistakes are mine. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this out, I had a lot of trouble getting this written._

**SPOV**

After Tank left, I continued to drink; everything I had gone through in the last two weeks finally caught up with me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened.

_Flashback - two weeks ago… _

_I had a very long day at work. I had a message from Joe to come over when I was done for the day. I had gotten done at 3pm, earlier than I usually did, so I went to Joe's house. I didn't notice anything when I got there, but when I went inside I saw clothes were strewn everywhere. I saw women's clothes, too. As I went toward the bedroom, I started to feel like I was hit in the stomach. I could hear a woman's moans. I walked to the door and saw Joe riding none other than Terri Gilman, and to make it worse Joyce was lying next to them. They didn't even know I was there; I walked back downstairs, took my key off my key ring and put it on the counter and left without a backward glance. _

_End of flashback_

Just remembering what I walked in on made my stomach turn. I was just glad that I hadn't slept with Joe in over a month. Who knows what he could have gotten from the two of them. I started to feel the effect of the beer, so I headed to bed. I left the floor bolt on the front door; I made sure the windows are locked. I did my bedtime routine, then laid on my bed, hoping sleep would take me fast.

I woke up feeling more tired than I did the night before, but also in a lot of pain. My head hurt from drinking, but I was also hurting in other areas, too. It's become a constant pain that I wish I didn't have to endure. I slowly got out of bed to go into the bathroom, do my morning routine, then take my pain meds with some coffee in the hopes that it helps. As I stare at the bottle of medicine, I think about my last doctor's appointment.

"_Stephanie, not only has it come back, but this time it's worse; the only course of action is surgery, so, I want you in here at 10am Wednesday for your pre-op appointment. Then, you are to check into the hospital at 6pm Wednesday night. The surgery will be at 8am Thursday."_

As I drank my coffee, I made a list of things I need to do today.

Call Mare and see if she can take Rex while I am recovering.

Let Vinnie know I am taking time off work.

Pack my bag and get it into my car.

I check the clock and see its 9am, so Mare would have already gotten the kids to school. I pick up my cell and call her.

"Hello."

"Mare it's me. Would it be a problem for you to take Rex for me? It's come back, and this time the only thing they can do is surgery."

"Oh my god, Steph. Of course I will take him. When is the surgery?"

"Thursday at 8am, I have to check in tomorrow at 6pm. I'm taking today to get my current skips, which will be easy and then I'll let Vinnie know." I can hear sniffles on the other end.

"Oh Steph, I don't know how you can still work today; I'll come by tonight and pick up Rex. I don't want you to come to me. I know you're probably in a lot of pain."

"I am in pain Mare, but I have to work through it at least long enough to get my two skips and talk to Vinnie, which I should go do now; I'll be home by 4."

"Okay sweetie, I will be there at 6. See you then, bye."

"Bye Mare."

I quickly grabbed my bag, locked up my apartment and made my way to my car. I made the drive to the bonds office where I noticed Ranger's turbo at the curb. I walk into the office, where Ranger is standing by the desk, and Vinnie is in his doorway.

"Vinnie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Steph, come on in." I follow him into his office, shutting the door.

"I know this is probably going to upset you, but I need to take time off for personal reasons. I have Dougie and Mooner to pick up today, but then I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time." I look up and see understanding in Vinnie's face.

"No problem, Steph. Take all the time you need. Also, you should know that I told Lula that if she does what she did yesterday again, she is fired." I look at Vinnie in shock.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. But thank you for standing up for me. I need to go so I can get done." I stand up to leave, Vinnie follows.

"Lula, the stack of FTA's that Connie has for Steph is now your responsibility. I expect you to have them done in a timely manner." I notice the look on Lula's face, she isn't happy. I notice Ranger is still there and is looking concerned.

I walk out to my car, but before I can get in, I am hit with a pain. I lean against my car, breathing through it while waiting for it to pass. When I stand straight again, I notice Ranger is beside me.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Fine." I get into my car and head over to pick up Dougie and Mooner.

Four hours later, I'm heading home after stopping at the bank to deposit my check. I get to my lot and see the turbo sitting there. _Great_. I ignore the car and walk up to my apartment, locking the door behind me, then engaging the floor bolt. Minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, but I already know it's Ranger, so I ignore it.

"Babe, please open the door and talk to me. I know something is wrong, I want to help." Ranger calls through the door. I refuse to answer him.

Ten minutes later there is another knock on my door.

"Steph, its me." I hear Mare call. I disengage the floor bolt, unlock the door and let her in. She immediately pulls me into a hug.

I am finally able to let all the emotion out. I break down into gut wrenching sobs as Mare rocks me.

_Thanks Jenn, you're the best!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry it took so long to post! RL has kicked me in the butt hard over the last week or so. We moved which was a nightmare, our computer crashed, then to top it I ended up getting a nasty cold. I am back now and will have my posts more regular I promise!_

_I own nothing_

**MLPOV**

When I got the call from Steph saying it was back and she had to have surgery, I knew it was not just bad, but very bad. I knew then that my best friend may be in for a fight.

You see, she has fought against this since our college days. Usually they just gave her meds for it, to require surgery means there has to be more to it this time. I go about my day in a fog of worry. Finally when 6 arrives I head her apartment. As I pull into her parking lot I notice a gorgeous man walking out toward a Porsche. Must be Ranger. I park my van and start toward the door. He sees me and walks over.

"Mary Lou?"

"Yes, you must be Ranger." I see his lips twitch, but I also notice lines around his eyes that look like he is stressed, or worried.

"I am. Can you tell me what is going on with Steph? She is not acting like herself. She is pushing everyone that loves her away, even me." _Oh boy, she really has done it this time._

"I'm sorry Ranger, I can't tell you anything, I won't break my best friends trust. But know this: she is going through some hard stuff right now. I will tell her to talk to you at least; she is going to need all the support she can get right now."

"If you would do that I would appreciate it. Give her this." He hands me a key fob. I notice it has a key ring on it that says Babe. Without another word, he turns and leaves. I watch as he pulls out of the parking lot.

I walk up to her apartment door, knock, when she doesn't answer right I way I call through to her. She finally opens the door; she collapses in my arms in gut wrenching sobs.

All my suspicions are confirmed with how she is acting. I knew that her problem is much worse than it has ever been.

When she finally calms down we sit on the couch.

"Tell me Steph."

"Oh Mare. The doctor said this time I have to have the surgery to take it all. But she also wants to do a biopsy on it. She said it shouldn't have grown so fast."

"So you may have ovarian cancer?"

"It's a possibility, but even if I don't, the chances of have kids are going to be slim to none with only one ovary. Hell with both I still didn't have great chances."

I was the only one that knew the real reason behind Steph being against kids, this was it. She has suffered from ovarian cysts since college. Usually they wouldn't cause problems, this time, she isn't so lucky. On top of that, she isn't really fertile to begin with.

"I saw Ranger in the lot, he looked stressed. What happened with him?" I see a look of pain crosses her face. I know by the look on her face she is in love with him, it's the same look I saw on his face just a short time earlier.

"You heard about me going off on Morelli and the TPD right? Well I went off on him too. He once told me I had a line in his budget for me under entertainment."

People are still talking about how she went off on Morelli and the TPD. Most are in her favor because they treated her like crap. The fact he was cheating on her with two women, at the same time no less, is disgusting. I am glad she rid herself of him.

"Steph, the man I just left in the parking lot looked like he lost the most important person in his life. You should talk to him; you will need all the support you can get. I know your parents won't support you at all with this, but he will. He loves you, even if he is a world class idiot." Steph giggles. Finally I got her to smile.

"I can't believe you just called Ranger a world class idiot."

"If the shoe fits. Oh, he said to give you this." I hand her the key fob and watch as she notices the key chain on it.

"I won't go over there, Mare."

"Make him come here. If it will make you feel better I will be here when you talk to him."

I see the fear in her eyes, but also some resolve. She picks her phone up, I notice she hits speed dial one. She then presses the button to put it on speaker.

"Yo." I notice Steph falters some.

"Yo, yourself."

"Babe. Are you okay?" Those four words have tears running down Steph's face.

"No, I am not. Can you come here? We need to talk."

"Be there in ten." I then hear the dial tone. I can tell she is scared.

"While we wait, how long will you be in the hospital? And how long will you be out of work?"

"Dr. Morrison said I will be there at least three days, she wants to get the results of the biopsy before I leave. Plus she wants to make sure I am able to get out of bed on my own. As for work, I will be out at least a month since what I do is so physical."

"She isn't doing the microscopic?"

"No. it's too large to go that route." That right there scares me.

I hear the locks tumble on the door and jump up in fright.

"Don't worry, Mare. It's just Ranger."

"This is normal for him?"

"Yup, unless I engage the floor bolt." Before I can respond Ranger walks into the living room.

He wordlessly walks up and kneels in front of Steph, he hand instantly cupping her face to wipe away the tears that are streaming down her face. I can see the worry etched in his face.

"Babe, what is it?"

Instead of answering, she breaks down once again. Without hesitation he pulls her into his arms and rocks her while talking to her in Spanish.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing. __**tissue warning….**_

**SPOV**

Ranger held me for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only minutes. I could feel Mare rubbing my back as well.

"Steph, you need to do this. I know it's hard, but you can't go through this alone, you need to have a support system."

I nod at Mare's words. I pull away from Ranger and I see the worry in his eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" I gulp.

"I don't know how to say this. I don't want you to worry about me, I will be okay. I have to check into St. Francis tomorrow at 6pm and then I will be going into surgery Thursday morning at 8am. I will be there about three days, as long as there aren't any complications. I will be out of work for possibly a month; I really am not sure at this point."

"That's why you have been acting like you have?"

"I'm so sorry, Ranger. I haven't been handling this well. This isn't the first time I have dealt with this, but I am hoping it's the last. But I don't know for sure."

"Babe, it's okay. I understand. I had the feeling that something had happened that had you acting like that. I didn't want to push you. But babe, please let me be here for you."

"Pull out the big guns why don't you." Ranger chuckles, and Mare looks confused.

"He knows I can't say no when he says please. So he used the big guns." Mare grins.

"Wow, he has one up on me then! Please doesn't work for me!" Mare said with a laugh.

"That's because it's usually asking me to watch the boys!"

"You got me there." I turn back to Ranger.

"I know you want to be here, but your business needs you. You're a busy man; I won't pull you away from anything when there is no need to."

**RPOV**

When Steph said she is going in for surgery tomorrow, I felt as if I has hit in the stomach, I could tell by the look in her eyes it is serious, but she won't tell me the details. When she proceeds to tell me that she won't pull me away from my business I am floored.

"Babe, first of all, you wouldn't be pulling me away from anything. I am going to be by your side no matter what. I know I hurt you with that budget line, but I didn't mean it like it sounded. I need to see for myself you're okay. I will take you to the hospital, I will be there when you get ready to go in for the surgery, I will be there when you wake up. You won't get rid of me.

"I know I said some fucked up things, but when I said I love you, I meant it. I shouldn't have added the qualifiers. Knowing you're going to be in the hospital and will be there for three days has me scared. Yes, scared. When something happens to you I become scared until I see for myself you're okay. Please don't send me away again babe, I won't go." I see tears in Steph's eyes, and Mary Lou is crying.

"Whatever it is, we will get through it together. We will fix this. I promise you."

"Ranger, this is one thing you can't promise to fix, because there is nothing you can do to fix it."

"Babe, I need to know what exactly we are dealing with." Steph stills.

"Honey, he should know everything." Mary Lou tells her gently.

Without a word, Steph get up and walks to the window and stares out.

"Ranger, I have been dealing with this since college. No one knows about this, not even my parents. When I was a junior in college, I started having female problems. I got checked out and they found I had a cyst on my ovary, I was treated for it, and it went away.

"Ever since then, I have had to be treated for the cyst four times. This time we can't do the treatment, because I was treated less than a year ago. The doctor is concerned because it has grown so fast and is bigger than it has ever been. To be on the safe side they will be doing a biopsy on it just to ensure I am not dealing with cancer or anything else. Also, she has to take that ovary out, so I won't ever get a cyst there again. What people don't know is that is my reason for not wanting kids."

God, no wonder she is against wanting kids. Those cysts can make conceiving impossible.

"Babe, you can still have kids once they do the surgery."

"No, Ranger I can't. Even without the cysts, I may never get pregnant."

Now I start seeing things from her perspective. I walk up behind her and pull her against my chest.

"I am glad you told me, I know it's hard. Will you let me be here for you?"

"I will Ranger. I have my pre-op appointment at 10 am tomorrow morning. You don't need to take me to it, you can meet me at St Francis at 6pm."

"Not gonna happen babe, I will take you to the pre-op, then I will drive you to the hospital. No arguments." Steph sighs.

"Okay fine. You win Ranger." I smile.

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

Once I get Steph settled down for the night, I head to Haywood to pack a bag. I pull into my spot in the garage, and head to five to talk to Tank.

I walk to his office and step into his open door.

"I'm offline until further notice." Tanks eyebrow shoots up.

"What's going on Ranger?"

"It's Stephanie, she is having surgery tomorrow. She will be in the hospital three days. I came to get a bag, then going back to her place. I will not leave her side unless it's a dire emergency. Got it?"

"No worries, I'll keep this place running smoothly. Take care of bomber."

I nod, turn and head to the elevator and fob my way to seven. I walk through my apartment into the bedroom. I quickly pack my duffle bag. When I finish, everything Steph told me hits me. I feel scared, but also a flash of anger when I think she has gone through this alone. The anger builds to a fever pitch. I change into shorts and a tank top and go to the gym. I have to get this anger out before I see Babe again.

Once I am in the gym, I tape my hands and start pummeling the bag. I have no idea how long I am punching the bag, but I am finally worn out, the anger isn't gone but it's not as high as it was. I go up to shower, and make a promise to myself to no matter what I will not walk away from her again.

I did it once after we spent the night together, I won't do it again. Especially when she needs me. As I finish getting ready to leave, I prepare myself for what I am facing with Steph.

**SPOV**

After Ranger leaves, Mare and I spend a little time just chatting.

"See I told you he would be there for you if you need him. Ranger loves you Steph. I could see it in his eyes. When you said surgery I saw cold, hard fear in his eyes. There is no way he will leave your side now." I so wish what she says is true.

"I don't know Mare, I mean what if he is just saying that to get me to talk to him? I mean he has always told me that 'his life doesn't lend itself to relationships' what could have possibly changed? I just feel like this him, saying what I need to hear. I know that isn't how Ranger usually is, but that is how it feels."

"You need to talk to him Steph. When he gets back talk to him, don't shut down."

"Okay."

"II'll grab Rex and head home. Call me when you're up for company at the hospital, okay?" I nod without a word.

I hear the door close, and I sink onto the couch and get lost in my fears over the surgery tomorrow. I know it's the best option for me but I am still worried. I can't help it. I am so lost in my thoughts I don't hear my door open.

"That was fast Ranger." I call.

"What the fuck is Manoso coming here for, Cupcake?" a drunk Joe screams at me.

Fuck.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment, Morelli. You are not welcome here."

"I am here to see my girlfriend."

"Well you're in the wrong apartment. I am not your girlfriend; or even friend anymore. You need to leave, now!" In two large steps Joe is on me, holding me by my arms.

"I am not going anywhere, cupcake, we belong together and I will not be pushed out."

"Pushed out? I caught you with not one, but two women at once! There is no way in hell I will take you back after that, I want you to leave."

Before he can respond, and angry Ranger has Morelli against the wall with his forearm on his throat.

"She told you to leave, Morelli, you damn well better listen." Ranger grabbed Morelli by the shirt and hauled him out the door.

When Ranger turned around a saw a look in his eyes I have never seen.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing. All mistakes are mine._

**RPOV**

When I got back to Steph's apartment and found Morelli holding her against the wall by the arms, I felt rage sweep through me. I grabbed him and had him against the wall with my forearm on his throat faster than he could blink. I didn't bother masking my emotions on my face as I growled orders for him to stay away from Steph, his bullshit is the last thing she needs right now. I threw him out the door, closed and locked it, the engaged the floor bolt.

When I turned around I know Steph saw the emotions on my face, I could tell by the look on her face she was scared of what just happened with Morelli. Without a word I strode over and pulled her to my chest and just held her tight. As I held her, I felt my shirt become wet; I knew then that what had happened had taken a toll on her. I kissed her wild curls as I rubbed her back hoping to calm her down, although the thought is futile.

After minutes of silence I pulled back to look in her face.

"You okay babe?"

"I'm okay, you got here before he could do anything." I let out a breath I was holding.

"Good. Babe, I want to ask you to come to Haywood with me after you're released from the hospital, I won't force you, but I think you would be more comfortable there. You don't have to answer me now, just please think about it, okay?"

"Okay, batman. I will think about it."

"It's late, babe. Let's get you to bed."

I help her to the bedroom, gave her my shirt to sleep in, she goes into the bathroom to do her nightly routine. While she is doing that I change into my silk boxers and fold my cargos up on the chair. When she comes out I notice she is holding her side. I rush to her side.

"Babe, what is it?"

"I'm okay; I need to go get my meds."

"Where are they I will get them, you lay down." Steph sighs but obeys.

"The bottle is on the kitchen counter." Without another word I head to the kitchen to get the medication.

**SPOV**

When Ranger went to get my medication, I leaned back against my pillows and thought of everything that happened in the last few hours. I still can't believe Morelli showed up, drunk no less. I am just glad Ranger got back when he did, god knows what would have happened if he didn't get here when he did. Then it was the look on Ranger's face after he threw Morelli out, emotions were flying over his face so quickly I almost didn't catch them, but I did. Rage, fear, relief, all flew across his face, but there was something else too, something I couldn't decipher.

Ranger came back with the bottle of meds and a glass of water. I quickly took the meds and drank the water. I leaned back hoping the meds take effect quickly.

After a few minutes I open my eyes and see Ranger watching me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay Ranger, after tomorrow I hopefully won't have to deal with this anymore."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better, Babe. You shouldn't have to deal with this at all."

"I know you want to fix this, but this is something that you can't control, Ranger. No one can.

"No one can truly understand how this feels unless they have been there. I know my grandmother had this when she was younger, that's why my mother has no siblings, but I couldn't talk to her about it because of my mother. I knew if I talked about it, somehow it would be my fault I have this, when it's something that you can't keep from getting, especially if it runs in the family. The difference between me and grandma was she had a child before she started having this problem, I didn't. But then again it really made no difference. I have known since college that I may never have a child of my own."

I didn't realize I had tears running down my face until Ranger started wiping them away.

"Babe, there are other options out there."

"I know that Ranger, but you tell me one man who would be okay with his wife not being able to have kids?

"Dickie wanted one right away, which didn't happen, for which I was glad, since we know how that turned out. Morelli wants the 'Burg life with a houseful, if we had gotten married, he would have flipped his lid if he didn't get his child right away. No man wants a damaged woman."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself, again." Ranger growled.

"You're not damaged. Not being able to have kids sure as hell does not make you any less of a woman, especially to me. You are perfect the way you are, babe. To answer your question I would be perfectly fine with you not having kids. If we decide we want kids, we could always adopt."

My jaw dropped in shock at his words. Mr. Man of few words is spilling his guts. I don't know if I should be happy or scared. Hell even the blank mask has gone out the window since I called him.

I finally feel the pull of the pain meds, my eyes start to droop.

"Sleep Babe, I will be here when you wake up. I love you." I barely hear his words as darkness takes over.

When I woke up the next morning, Ranger was spooned behind me, his arms holding me tightly against his chest. At first I thought I was dreaming that he was here until he pulled me even closer and kissed the back of my head.

"Morning, Babe."

"Mmmm, morning." I looked at the clock and saw it read 7:15 in red numbers. Huh, he didn't go for his morning run?

"Not running today?"

"No, I have you to take care of which is more important." You could knock me over with a feather at his words.

"Uh, okay."

"Stay here, I will go get you some breakfast, are you on any restrictions?"

"No, not until later today when I can't eat after I get to the hospital." He nods as he gets out of bed, and leaves the room toward the kitchen.

I rest against my pillows trying to figure out what made Ranger change. Before I could dwell on it too much he comes back carrying a plate with scrambled eggs, French toast, and bacon on it. I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I got you something other than twigs and bark."

Ranger chuckles as he gives me the plate. He sits down next to me and eats his breakfast.

After we eat, we get ready to leave for my pre-op appointment.

The day flies by, before I know it it's time to go check in at the hospital so I can have my surgery…..


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing, all mistakes are mine._

_**Tissue warning…**_

**SPOV**

As we head to the hospital, I can't help but feel scared and nervous. Before I know it, we had arrived. We walk hand-in-hand into the hospital, where I was already registered by my doctor earlier in the day. A nurse takes me to my room; I change into the not so fashionable gown and sit on the bed. Minutes later, Dr. Morrison breezes in.

"Hey Steph, how you doing?"

"The same." She nods at my words.

"I understand. Here is the plan- the nurse will come in and get your IV started, and give you a dose of stronger pain medication through the IV. Tomorrow at 8am the morning nurse and an assistant will come and take you to the OR, where you will be given general anesthesia, we will monitor you closely due to your sensitivity to the medication. If there are no complications the surgery should only be about an hour. Once I have the cyst out, it will be rushed to the lab to be tested. I will put a rush on it so we should have it back tomorrow evening. I will be giving you strong pain medication tomorrow and possibly the next day, but that all depends on you. I want to get you at least sitting up by tomorrow evening, and walking around the next day. I know you may think it isn't possible but it is, if you don't start moving around it will get harder and harder to get out of bed. Any questions?"

I shook my head no, but Ranger spoke up.

"How long after the surgery will I be able to be with her? I don't want her waking up alone."

"That is completely understandable Mr. Manoso. She will be in recovery for at least three hours, maybe more; once we get her settled in there I will have a nurse bring you in, so maybe thirty minutes after the surgery. Now I need to make sure everything is set up for tomorrow morning. Stephanie-try to get some rest, I will have an order for something if you are unable to, you don't have to take it if you don't want to." I nod silently. Dr. Morrison leaves and it's just me and Ranger.

I lean against the pillows and try to calm my nerves. Ranger seems to know what I am feeling when he takes my hand and squeezes it. Before he can say anything the nurse comes in with the IV and pain medication. She quickly and efficiently starts the IV and gives me the pain meds which make me feel sleepy.

As the darkness takes over I hear Ranger tell me he loves me.

I wake up the next morning to the nurse checking my IV; Ranger is holding my hand tightly.

"Okay Miss Plum, I will be back in about twenty minutes to take you back, when I come to do that I will be giving you a medication for nausea, per the doctors' orders."

"Thank you." She gives me a smile and leaves. Ranger sits next to me and takes my hand.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I am floating." Ranger chuckles.

"They sure did give you the good stuff."

"I guess so."

"I don't want you to worry about anything, Babe. Everything will be okay."

"I know." I watch as he checks his watch.

"The nurse will be in shortly to take you back, I will be right here when you wake up, okay?" I nod, feeling tongue tied.

Just then, the nurse walks in, gives me the not so tasty anti-nausea medication. Her assistant comes in minutes later, before they take me from the room; Ranger gives me a tender kiss.

"I love you babe, I will see you soon."

I am wheeled into the OR, moved to the table, and the mask is placed on my face. Seconds later darkness takes over.

**RPOV**

As I watch Steph being wheeled back, I steel myself for the wait. I know I shocked her when I told her I loved her, I hope she realizes that I will be telling her that more and more. If this has taught me anything, it's to not take anything for granted.

A short time later, Bobby appears.

"Any news yet, boss?"

"Negative, she has only been back a short time. The doctor said it will be about an hour or so."

Bobby nods, and sits down for the wait. As time passes more of the men appear. Soon the room is filled almost to capacity.

Stephanie will be shocked at how many of my men are here waiting to hear how she is doing. I don't think she realizes the impact she has had on the men at Rangeman.

I look at the clock and realize it's been almost two hours with no word, I start to pace. I see the looks I am getting.

"The doctor said the surgery should only be an hour, and we are almost two hours in." I see Bobby's eyebrow shoot up, then without a word he heads to the nurses station to try to get information.

As he comes back, his blank face is firmly in place, which makes mine drop into place.

"Report!"

"There have been a few complications, I don't have specifics. We have to wait for the doctor." I nod silently.

The longer I wait, the more I worry about Steph.

Just then I hear the one thing that will make this wait even worse.

"Where is she?! I demand to see my daughter right now! I know she is here! Don't tell me to quiet down!"

"My girlfriend is here, I demand to see her now!"

Shit, its Helen Plum and Joe Morelli. I nod at my men who block the waiting room doors. There is no way in hell I will let them anywhere near her. I hear the hospital security talking to the two loud mouths. Thank god, they made them leave with a threat of jail.

Finally, the doctor comes out, and walks straight to me.

"Mr. Manoso, I am so sorry it has taken so long, there have been complications. I know you already knew what we were dealing with, unfortunately when I went in I found the cyst had grown even more, I was able to get it out, but there was more blood loss than I would like, in turn her blood pressure dropped. She has been given medication to bring it up, the blood loss was not enough to require a transfusion, but she will feel woozy for a while. She is being settled into recovery, the nurse will come get you shortly." With that she turned and left.

I stood in shock knowing she was given another blow that she didn't need. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Bobby. I saw the look in his eyes, so I knew she would be okay, although it may take longer..

TBC..


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing, all mistakes are mine._

**RPOV**

As I waited to be taken back to Steph, a thought occurs to me. I look at Tank who is standing at parade rest a few feet away.

"I want to know who leaked that Steph is here."

He nods and leaves without a word. He is gone less than ten minutes and looks furious.

"Report."

"A nurse who Steph went to school with called Morelli, who called Mrs. Plum. I have already gone to administration with this. I have not been able to find out what all she knows that she told, but administration is finding out."

I growl in frustration and rub my face.

"Steph is going to be very upset if this gets out."

Before he can respond, the nurse comes out to take me back to see her.

When I walk into recovery, her doctor is checking her out.

"How is she?"

"As well as expected. We are going to be keeping an eye on her for blood clots, or other complications that come with this type of surgery. She should be waking up soon, all her vitals are strong, and there is no sign of lasting effect from the blood loss."

I nod silently.

"Also, I heard about what happened while we were in the OR, I know that Stephanie didn't tell anyone about any of this except you. I made sure the nurse is fired for this, what she did is wrong on so many levels, but she also opened the hospital up for a lawsuit for violating HIPAA laws." She gently patted my shoulder before leaving.

I walked to the side of the bed, pulled the lone chair over, sat down and took her small hand in mine. I pushed a curl away from her pale face. She was too still.

"Wake up babe, I need to see those baby blues." I told her softly, but got no response. An hour later, she was still not waking up. The nurse came in the check on her.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"Well she is sensitive to the medication, so it may be a while longer. Everything looks great so we will be moving her to her room within the hour."

"Thank you." The nurse walks out.

A short time later I notice her eyes are fluttering. I feel like a weight is lifted off my chest. She is waking up. I take her hand and squeeze it.

"Open your eyes, babe."

Her eyes flutter more, then they open.

**SPOV**

As I fight to come out of the darkness, I hear Ranger talking to me, pleading with me to open my eyes. I struggle but finally open my eyes. I blink against the brightness of the lights. After a few minutes, I am able to focus on his face. Our eyes lock, and he instantly smiles.

"Hey, Babe. Do you need anything?"

"Water." I croak.

He hits the call button for the nurse who immediately breezes in. She smiles when she sees that I am awake.

"Can she have some water?"

"Of course."

She leaves to get some water. She comes back with the pink cup with a straw, she starts toward me to let me have a sip, but Ranger takes the cup from her.

"Small sips babe." I eagerly take a few sips.

"Thanks."

"I will let Dr. Morrison know your awake so she can talk to you." The nurse says and walks out.

I notice that Ranger has a death grip on my hand after the nurse walks out. I squeeze his hand gently.

"What is it, Ranger?" Before he could answer Dr. Morrison comes in.

"Hi Stephanie, how do you feel?"

"I hurt."

"I will get you some pain medication. But first, we need to discuss the surgery."

"Okay." I gulp.

"Stephanie, when we went in, we found that the cyst had grown more, I still got it out, but you had more blood loss than I would have liked. Due to the blood loss, your blood pressure dropped. We gave you meds, which you responded well to; while these were relatively minor complications I am not taking any chances so you will be closely watched the next 24 hours, also you will not be allowed out of bed for 24 hours. You can sit up but that is all for now. Our biggest concerns right now are blood clots. I don't see it happening but you never know."

I can only nod at her words. She pat my leg and left as the nurses came in to take me to my room.

Once I am in my room, I have more visitors than I know what to do with. A line of men in black come in to see me. To say I am shocked is an understatement.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ranger smiles.

"Well I told Tank that I am offline until your better, I am guessing he told the men, who in turn came while you were in surgery."

"You guys didn't have to come." The look I got from every one of them said otherwise.

"Thanks guys."

"Babe, you should know that your mother and Morelli came too."

"H-how did they know? Where are they now?"

"A nurse told them, she was fired instantly for violating your privacy. They were sent away by the hospital security when they refused to quiet down."

I close my eyes, trying to stay calm. Even with all the effort, a tear still gets out. I feel Ranger's thumb wipe it away.

"Don't worry Babe, they won't come anywhere near you. I won't let them."

"I don't think you can stop them now that they know I am here."

"Oh yes I can, Babe. The last thing you need is them causing you problems right now. I meant it when I said that I love you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you're happy and healthy."

Now I feel like I have gone into the twilight zone, Ranger has become a Chatty Cathy, and his blank mask is still gone.

That makes tears come to my eyes knowing I see the emotion on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

I was furious when Ranger said my mother and Morelli came to the hospital because a nurse called them. I knew they would show up again, it was only a matter of time before they do.

When the doctor tells me that the cyst had grown even more I get scared of the possible complications I could get.

Now we are waiting for the results of the biopsy. I have spent most the day sleeping off and on, due to the pain medication. Ranger has refused to leave my side no matter how many times I tell him he doesn't need to stay. He even called Mare for me and told her that I had some complications but am doing well. I know she freaked out when he said the word complications; I could hear her raise her voice.

Finally at 6pm Dr. Morrison comes in.

"I have the results of the biopsy, Stephanie. And it's good news; there are no cancerous cells in the cyst. However, you will need to take your time while healing, due to the size of the area affected. You are going to be here for another two days, tomorrow morning we will get you out of bed and sitting in a chair, I hope to get you walking around tomorrow afternoon. I will tell you it will be painful when you first get into a sitting position, and as well when you stand up. I know you will want to hunch over to not pull your stitches, but you can stand straight. I am going to order you another dose of the stronger med so you can sleep tonight; we will keep you on the liquid foods until dinner tomorrow. Then we will start on light foods. Any questions?" I shook my head silently, Ranger didn't even say anything. She smiled and left.

After the doctor left, I leaned back while I waited for my liquid dinner to arrive. Once my dinner arrived I ate it, but it left a lot to be desired. I knew that my stomach couldn't handle real food, but I so wanted a Boston crème so bad. Ranger was watching me closely.

"What's on your mind, babe?"

"I am just thinking about my mother and Joe, I know they will come back, are you going to keep them from coming in here?"

"I want to, yes, but it's your decision on whether or not you see them."

"I really don't want to see them, but they won't stop until they see me, so if they do show up, just let them in."

"Okay babe."

I grew tired so Ranger dimmed the lights in the room so I could sleep. I tried to get him to go home for the night but he refused. Minutes later I fell asleep.

Morning dawned bright and sunny. Ranger was standing by the window when I woke up. His form cast a shadow across the room in the sunrise.

"Hey." He turned at the sound of my voice. He came over and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Sore, but not too bad."

We waited for my breakfast to come and the doctor. An hour later, I had eaten when the doctor came in to check my stomach.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie?"

"Sore, but it's not too bad."

"Good, I am going to have the nurse come in, take out the catheter, then help you sit in the chair by the window. You can stay there as long as you want, but if you become uncomfortable I want you to call the nurse and get help back to bed." I nod at her words.

A few short minutes later the nurse came in; she made quick work of the catheter, then it was time for the painful part- getting to the chair. It didn't take long to get to the chair, but it seemed to take forever. Once I was in the chair I felt good. I had the nurse get me a blanket to put on my legs because let's face it, these gowns have no modesty to them, and I knew that Mare would be here soon. I was looking forward to seeing her.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and Mare walked in.

"Hey Steph, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Mare. A little sore now that I am sitting up, but it's not too bad."

"I heard that your mother and Morelli came here while you were in surgery."

"They did, but they got thrown out by the hospital security."

"Good. You don't need their bullshit on top of what you are already dealing with."

"I know, but I have the feeling they will show up again. If they do they will just get told off… again."

"I think I'll need to stick around so I have a front row seat!" I could only shake my head at my best friends' words.

Of course she didn't have to wait long, because not even two hours later my mother and Morelli showed up.

I watched as Ranger stiffened, then crossed his arms over his chest. I could tell he was preparing for a fight. He looked at me and saw that I was not happy to see them so he relaxed some.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Really Stephanie? I get a phone call from a nurse telling me you're here having surgery and you didn't think to tell your own mother? Why me?"

"Yeah, Cupcake, why didn't you tell me? I'm your boyfriend for fucks sake."

"Shut up both of you. You two didn't know because neither of you have any part of my life anymore. You, Morelli, because you're a cheating ass. And you, Helen, because you're more worried about your precious 'Burg than your own daughter. I don't need either of you here, I have the support and help I need from people who actually care about me."

"Well! Of all the things to say Stephanie, how could you accuse Joseph on cheating on you?! He is a good man, much better than you deserve. You should be thanking your lucky stars he wants to be with you." I couldn't believe my ears at the words coming from my mothers' mouth. I could feel the rage coming off Ranger in waves.

"I will say this only one time, both of you need to leave and never come back here, you're not welcome, I will also tell the hospital you're not to be allowed in. Once I am home I will make arrangements to move because I NEVER want to see either of you ever again. Do you understand me? This is the last time you two will ever set eyes on me again. I don't give a damn what I have to do to make it happen. Now leave."

I leaned my head against the back of the chair and let out a frustrated breath while I waited for them to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing. To all the guest reviews or reviewers with messaging off thank you! I am glad you're enjoying my story_

**MLPOV**

I simply couldn't believe Morelli and Mrs. Plum, I mean are they for real? Morelli is on arrogant bastard, she catches him cheating on her, yet he expects her just to roll over and take it? As if! Then Mrs. Plum has the nerve to tell Steph that Morelli is above her? I don't think I ever hated someone as much as I hate Helen Plum now. Steph was very upset so I left so Ranger could calm her down. I stopped at the market on my way home and just happen to run into Angie Morelli.

"Hi Angie."

"Well hello, Mary Lou. How are you?"

"Well not good. I just left the hospital."

"Oh no, what's wrong?"

"It's not me, but Stephanie, she is in the hospital, she will be okay, but since your son and Mrs. Plum came there and caused problems she may have a setback."

"What do you mean? What did my Joey do?"

"Well first he cheated on Stephanie, then when she broke up with him he wouldn't leave her alone, he even broke into her apartment. Then Mrs. Plum told Stephanie that she should be counting her lucky stars that Joe Morelli wants to marry her, even though he is far above what she deserves." To say I enjoyed the look on Angie's face is putting it mildly.

"Well, if he cheated on her, he deserves to lose her. If any of this is true they both will be taken care of via 'Burg." With that she hurries away.

I get home an hour later to find my machine is full. As I listen to the messages I start giggling. Joe Morelli and Helen Plum have been exiled out of the burg! I pick up my phone to call Steph to tell her.

"Yo."

"Ranger? It's Mary Lou, is Steph awake?"

"She is, hold on."

"Hey Mare."

"Steph! You're going to love this!"

"Love what Mare?"

"Morelli and your mother have been exiled from the 'Burg!"

"What?"

"I ran into Angie Morelli on my way home and told her what happened with Joe and your mother.. by the time I got home my machine was full, I guess Angie found Joe and your mother together trying to get a plan together or something and Angie flipped! And guess where this happened? Pino's?!" when I finish all I hear is dead air.

"Steph?" finally I hear movement and Ranger came on the line.

"Mary Lou, what did you tell her? She is laughing hysterically, and dropped the phone." I told him everything, and swear I heard him laugh. Finally Steph comes back on the phone.

"Oh Mare, that is too funny. But why did you tell all of that to Angie Morelli?"

"Simple, you're my best friend I won't let them hurt you like that. I will let you rest; I just wanted to let you know about that."

"Okay Mare, call me tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Steph."

As I sat the phone down I couldn't help but feel satisfaction.

**AMPOV**

When Mary Lou told me what my son had done to Stephanie I was appalled. Of all the things he had to do, he had to cheat on her? Then expect to be forgiven? He knew she wouldn't ever forgive cheating. She got divorced because of cheating. Stephanie is so much stronger than I ever could be.

I was driving by Pino's when I Joey's SUV in the lot so I stopped. I walked in and was shocked to see him sitting in a booth with Helen Plum in an animated discussion. I walk up and stop at the booth.

"So it's true? You two went and caused problems for Stephanie?"

"Ma this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh hush up. You cheated on Stephanie, didn't you? Be honest Joe."

"Yes ma I did, but it was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? How is cheating a misunderstanding? You cheated on the woman you claimed to love! Have you lost your mind? You deserve to be alone! And you Helen, how could you demean your own daughter? You both get what you deserve! Neither of you are above Stephanie, if anything it's the other way around. She is too good for you! Do not come near my house again, either of you!" I turned and walked out, with a room full of people staring.

When I get home my phone is ringing off the hook but this is one time I gladly will tell what is going on. I spend the next few hours telling everyone that calls what is going on, and why I exiled my own two-timing son.

I hope Stephanie stays strong and sticks to her guns and never forgives my son because what he did with Helen Plum is unforgiveable. What Helen doesn't realize I have more power here in the 'Burg than she does, I'm sure that Bella will not be happy either. I will speak to her when she gets back from the beauty parlor.


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

After I hung up the phone, the giggles came back. Even Ranger was chuckling.

"Remind me to never piss her off." I only laughed harder.

"I should have known that she would do that! I just wish I could have seen the look on their faces when Angie Morelli told them off."

"I thought Mary Lou was the quiet one?" I snickered.

"Well she is, until you mess with someone she cares about. She was worse in college." Ranger raises his eyebrow in question.

"Let's just say that I had a guy treat me not so well and Momma Mare came out. She ripped into him so bad he transferred schools." Ranger just shakes his head.

"Maybe I should hire her to interrogate suspects." I can only laugh.

"It's fun to watch when she gets going into her protective mode." Before Ranger can respond there is a knock at the door and in walk Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella.

"Hello Stephanie, we just stopped by to see how you are doing?"

"Hi Angie, Grandma Bella, I am doing okay, sore but okay." I watched as Grandma Bella's gaze came upon Ranger.

"You care about her? If not you should walk away now, she deserves to be treated with respect, which it seems that my grandson couldn't do." I watched as shock passes over Rangers face.

"I do care about Stephanie, very much. She is one of the most important people in my life."

"Good. I know my grandson has said some not so nice things about you, but I don't think any of it is true."

"Bella, Ranger has been amazing to me during this. He has supported me when I needed it since I met him."

"Good. You deserve it." Without another word they leave.

**RPOV**

When Morelli's mother and grandmother came to the hospital I was shocked. I couldn't help but smile internally at Grandma Bella's words to me, how she told me to either take care of my babe or leave her alone. I never thought I would see the day that she was nice to Steph.

All I have heard over the last few years was how much she hated Steph, but now she is doing what she can to make sure she gets taken care of. When they leave Steph starts snickering.

"Babe I think you may have broken the 'Burg, or at least changed some things."

"I think you may be right, Batman."

"We can sit back and watch it." Steph laughs.

"I know it will have the 'Burg on its head for a while to come! Oh, my mother is probably constantly drunk right now!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Helen Plum drinks when she gets upset, worried, or whenever she can. Face it, my mother drinks whenever it suits her. And right now no one in the 'Burg will talk to her, so she will be going crazy!"

"If that is true babe, they both may want revenge."

"Let them try! They don't have anything on me that everyone doesn't already know!"

"I know babe, but I think we should be prepared just in case."

"You're right; we have no idea what those two will do. But anything those two do really comes as a surprise anymore."

**JPOV**

I can't believe Cupcake told my mother that I cheated on her! Is she out of her fucking mind? She knew damn well I have had side action the entire time we were together. Just like I know she has been sleeping with that crazy mercenary on the side, of course she doesn't know that I know. That is okay, I will make sure she pays for this. I am now the laughing stock of the town, and every woman I come into contact with turns and runs now. Stephanie Plum has officially ruined my life.

I get to my house, walk to my closet and pull out the small box of pictures. I look through all the photos, as I work through the pile a plan starts to form in my mind. Stephanie Plum and Ranger Manoso won't know what hit them…..


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

It's finally time for me to go home, well wherever Ranger is taking me. He wouldn't tell me. The nurse brings me my discharge papers, which I sign. I am given prescriptions for pain medications. An orderly brought a wheelchair for me. I sigh at the sight but know I can't walk out. I settle into the chair while Ranger grabs our bags. We walk outside, and I see two black SUVs sitting out front. Hal gets out of one, tosses the keys to Ranger and gets into the other, than it leaves.

Ranger helps me into the passenger seat, buckles me in then closes the door. He puts the bags into the back, then get in.

"So where are we going?"

"You will see soon, Babe."

"Ugh, I hate it when you are secretive."

"Babe." I just roll my eyes.

We drive for about an hour, when we pull up to a gate, Ranger puts in a code, we pull through and I see the most amazing house possible. I am speechless.

"What do you think, babe?"

"Wow."

"It gets better."

Ranger helps me out of the SUV, and into the house. My jaw drops as I look around. The house is beautiful. Without a word, Ranger takes me through the house to the back deck. I stop in my tracks as I look out. His house is at the beach!

"I figured that you would be more comfortable here. I know the beach is your favorite place to be."

"This is amazing."

"We will walk the beach later, but first you need to go rest some." I nod silently.

Ranger takes me upstairs and to a door on the far right. When he opens the door the first thing I notice is it's the master bedroom. I look around the room and I see pictures on a bookcase. I walk over to look at them. There are pictures of Julie, the RangeMan crew, even me. To say I am shocked is an understatement. I go lay on the bed, Ranger lays next to me.

"I know you are shocked to be in my room, but I meant it when I said I will not leave you, ever. When you are better, weI'll talk about where we want to go, but right now I want you to concentrate on getting better." I nod at his words. I am feeling tired so I put my head on the pillow and fall asleep.

**HPOV**

I simply cannot believe that my ungrateful daughter told Angie Morelli that Joseph cheated on her! And that dumb woman believed it! To top it all, it got spread around that I said that Joseph is above Stephanie. What? He is! He is an amazing man, very well employed, and has his own home. What does Stephanie have? Nothing, that's what. She doesn't own a home, she works a job that she is not capable of. She can't keep a man happy so she accuses him of cheating? First she did it to Richard, now Joseph. She seriously needs help. Especially after the photos Joseph showed me of her with that thug. Why me? Stephanie has been cheating on Joseph their entire relationship so who could blame him if he did cheat?

I called the hospital and they told me she was released. Good. I am going to go to her apartment and force her to listen. Then she will be going to Joseph's and beg for forgiveness.

I drive over to that godforsaken apartment and knock, but there is no answer. I knock harder, still no answer. I begin pounding on the door. As I am pounding on the door, a man walks up.

"Can I help you? You're causing a disturbance."

"My daughter isn't answering her door."

"Stephanie isn't here. She is recovering at an undisclosed location. I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"Well! Aren't you a rude man!"

"Ma'am, leave or I will call the police." I storm out without a word. When I get home I am soo angry I walk to the cabinet and take a drink.

Stephanie will pay for the hurt she has caused. I will see to it.


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing._

**RPOV**

Steph has been at my house for four days, she is getting stronger every day. I am sitting in my home office checking my email while she is asleep when my phone rings.

"Yo."

"Boss."

"Tank."

"I am heading over, have some information to give you and Steph."

"ETA?"

"One hour."

"Make it two, Steph is sleeping."

"Roger."

I quickly finish going through my emails, then head to the bedroom to check on Steph. She has been so relaxed here that I don't want to leave. As I step into the bedroom I notice Steph is awake, and looking at her phone.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I just got a message from Vinnie asking how I am doing." I raise my eyebrow in silent question.

"I guess he is losing money, so he wanted to see if I know when I will be back. But I don't so I told him that."

"Are things that bad?"

"I guess so Ranger."

"Maybe that is why Tank is on his way out to talk to us."

"He is?"

"Yes, he should be here in about an hour, that gives you time to get some lunch before he gets here."

An hour later, Tank arrived. He walked over to Steph who was sitting in the recliner and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling, Little Girl?"

"Better."

"Good to hear."

"Now what did you want to talk to us about?"

"You guys are going to love this. Lula went after Norvil, well it didn't go well to say the least. By the time she got him to the station, he got her arrested for threatening him with a gun. I guess she was covered in food so she pulled her gun then threatened to shoot him."

Steph's jaw dropped for a second before she started giggling.

"She knew he is a food thrower!"

"So now from what I was told, Vinnie fired her, and is now losing money because of FTAs not being picked up under our limit."

"That explains the text I got from him."

"Tank, have the guys start picking them up so Vinnie doesn't go out of business. I knew when he told Lula she was in charge of the FTAs that it would end badly."

"I already did, just before I left I sent Woody and Binki to get files." I nod.

"Add another two if needed."

"Roger."

Tank then headed back to RangeMan. When the door closes Steph shakes her head.

"I can't believe that! Well maybe I can."

"We knew Lula wouldn't handle it." She nodded.

"Let's go walk on the beach."

"Sure."

We head out and enjoy the afternoon together. When we came back it was dinner time so I started the grill. I had marinated some steaks earlier so the meat was ready.

I put the meat on the grill, and went back inside to help Steph make the salad. As I watched Steph I realized how much I will miss this when we go back to Trenton. I know we have to talk, I am hoping Steph wants us to be together like I do; I want to make this our home.

Twenty minutes later, we sat down on the deck to eat as we watched the surf crash on the beach, I could tell Steph loved sitting out here when we eat. Once we finished we took our dishes inside and put them into the dishwasher.

Steph started showing signs of exhaustion so I sent her to go lay down while I finished up in the kitchen.

When I made it upstairs she was already asleep. I toed off my boots, took off my cargos and shirt, did my night routine, I climbed into bed with her pulling her into my arms gently. I quickly followed her into sleep.

**JPOV**

As I put my plan into motion, I felt satisfaction knowing that I will take Stephanie down off her high horse. Since I talked to Helen and she is helping me, Stephanie doesn't stand a chance in hell. She will be the laughing stock of the town so bad she will leave town, or kill herself from humiliation.

The best part is I will ruin Ranger as well. I stared at the pictures I took from her apartment window. It is clear what they were doing that night.

Who knew Ranger Manoso is a man who would sleep with a woman knowing she is involved with someone.


	15. Chapter 15

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

It was finally time to see my doctor to get my stitches out, I was thrilled. They were itching like crazy. We made it to my appointment and back to the house in three hours.

When we got back I picked up my cell off the bedside table. I had ignored my cell for the last two days because it suddenly starting ringing every few minutes. I knew something was up. When I told Ranger this, he tensed up. I checked my voicemail; I had 52 messages and 48 text messages. I checked the texts first. When I read the first text I felt the color drain from my face. It can't be. He didn't, did he? Ranger was instantly at my side.

"Babe, what is it?" I showed him the text. As I watched his fist clenched and he growled.

Not only will this ruin his rep, but he could leave me because of this. Ranger must have used his ESP because he was quick to answer my internal thoughts.

"Babe, I am not going anywhere. Don't worry about me, Morelli won't get away with this." I felt tears run down my face, as I looked through the rest of the messages, just deleting them without reading them. I found one from Morelli so I checked it. I sucked in a gasp as I saw the picture message open. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and lightheaded, tears started streaming down my face. I feel Ranger pull me to him as he looks at the picture.

"Forward it to me. I want to see that date stamp." Ranger growled. I quickly forwarded it to him; he went to the office to open it up in his email on the computer. When he opened the picture, he growled again.

"Babe, look at the date stamp." I look and suck in air.

"Oh my God, it's the night of…" my voice trailed off.

"The deal. Yes." Oh god, that is too much, without thinking I turn and hurry out of the room. I get downstairs before I am caught by strong arms.

"Don't run, babe. Please don't run. He won't get away with this." He turned me in his arms and cradled me to his chest, rubbing my back. Sobs started wracking my body.

**RPOV**

As I held Steph while she cried, I was contemplating ways to kill Morelli. The bastard was there that night as I made love to her. He was watching as I pleasured her. The fury I felt was consuming me. The bastard cheated on her who knows how many times, and he took this picture and spread it around? With a date on it no less?

This brings another thought, has he been following her when they broke up? That thought makes me even more angry. When she finally calms down; I take her to the living room to sit down so we can make a plan to fix this problem, for good.

"Babe, we need to come up with a plan to fix this."

"How can we fix this Ranger?"

"Easy, everyone knows you were broken up at the time. So we just have to show the picture with the date stamp readable. But babe, he has signed his death certificate, this is going too far, even for him. I also have reason to believe he has been following you, because how else would he see what happened that night?"

"You're right, he has been following me. Oh god." I kiss her head.

"It will be okay, babe. I promise."

**JPOV**

My plan is working. Stephanie and Ranger are both under fire for the picture I sent out. I go visit Helen to see what her family thinks.

I knock on the door, but I am shocked when Mr. Plum answers not Helen.

"You get the hell off my property Detective. I know what you and my so-called wife have done. I assure you I have already talked to your boss. This will not go unpunished. You have messed with my daughter for the last time, Morelli."

"Sir."

"Shut it, boy. I saw the date stamp on that photo you took. I know for a fact you and my daughter were not together at that time. I hope that Ranger makes you disappear for that. Hell, if he doesn't I will."

"Are you threatening a cop?"

"Not a threat, Morelli. It's a promise. Now leave!"

I quickly walk back to my SUV and leave. I wonder where Helen is? What did Mr. Plum do to her? I have the feeling I just got caught in my own game.


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing._

**FPOV**

When I heard from the guys up at the lodge what Joe Morelli and my wife had done to Stephanie, I felt anger I have never felt before. I knew Helen was hard on Steph, but to take a cheating bastards side over her own daughter for the second time? I don't fucking think so.

The first thing I did was head home and confront my wife, who was chattering on the phone about how her daughter is a worthless whore. I grabbed the phone out of her hand and slammed it down.

"How could you Helen? Stephanie is a worthless whore? How is that when Joe Morelli cheated on her, not the other way around."

"Frank she did cheat on him. I have the picture to prove it!"

"That picture isn't proof. Look at the date stamp. They were broken up at that time! It makes me sick that you took that lowlife's word over your own daughter! You are a disgrace of a mother, Helen Mazur!"

"Do not call me that, Frank!"

"That is your name; that is the final straw. I want you out of my house! I will be filing for divorce tomorrow morning! And you are to stay the hell away from my daughter!" I watched as the color drained from Helen's face. She stiffly walked upstairs to pack.

While she was doing that Edna came down to talk to me.

"Frank, is Steph okay? When I heard it I tried calling her but she didn't answer."

"I don't know Edna, but I will call Ranger and find out."

"I want to see my baby girl, Frank." I nod slightly.

I pick up my phone and call Ranger.

"Yo."

"Ranger, It's Frank Plum. Steph isn't answering her phone is she okay?"

"Hello sir, honestly no she isn't. She is very upset and feels violated."

"Call me Frank, son. I understand her feelings, I am upset myself. It turns out Helen has been helping Detective Morelli. As we speak she is packing her things and leaving my house. She has gone too far, and so has Morelli. He needs to disappear."

"I couldn't agree more, Frank. I will take care of it."

"Thank you, Ranger. Please bring Steph over soon, her grandmother and I want to see her."

"I will sir."

We disconnected. I went back into the living room with Edna as we waited for Helen to come back downstairs.

Ten minutes later, Helen came down. She looked at her mother hard.

"Go pack, mother."

"Edna stays. She at least supports Stephanie."

"You can't stand her!"

"Wrong, Helen. I can't stand you."

Helen's jaw dropped in shock.

**HPOV**

I can't believe Frank is leaving me! All because of that worthless, ungrateful whore daughter of mine! I will not let her get away with this!

I leave the house, and go straight to that thugs building. I know she is there and I will talk to her, I don't care what I have to do!

I park my car in front of the building and walk up to the desk.

"I am here to see Stephanie, and I want to see her now!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. Miss Plum isn't here. She is at an undisclosed location until further notice. I can take a message and have her get in touch with you when she gets back." Is this thug and idiot?

"I am her mother, young man. Do not lie to me I know she is here!"

"I know who you are, but she isn't here."

"You're lying!" He picks up his phone, and talks quietly.

A few minutes later a large black man steps into the lobby.

"Ma'am I am going to ask you to leave. You are causing a disturbance here and it will not be allowed. This is a place of business."

"I am not leaving until I see Stephanie!"

"You have been told she isn't here. Now I will remove you." He takes me by my arm and takes me outside, he then shuts and locks the door. I simply cannot believe the way he just treated me! I have to find Joseph. We have to fix this and fast.

**JPOV**

When I get to my house, I see Helen's car sitting out front. When she gets out of the car I can tell she is visibly upset.

"Oh Joseph, Frank threw me out! He is taking that whores word over us!"

"I know, Helen. I came to the house and he threw me off the property. He said he hopes Ranger takes me out. He also talked to my boss, I have been suspended until an investigation is complete."

"What are we going to do?"

"You let me handle it. Let them try to make it seem we lied. We have the evidence to prove our claim, they don't."

We walked inside to share a drink while contemplated how to dig myself out of this. My job is now in the line.


	17. Chapter 17

_I own nothing._

**RPOV **

After Frank Plum's call, my cell rings again. It's Morelli's boss. He wanted to let me know there will be a full investigation into the actions of one Detective Morelli, and he is suspended until it is complete. The chief believes that Joe has been following and photographing Steph in multiple places. Then Tank called me, telling me that Helen Plum came to Rangeman screaming to see Stephanie. When she didn't leave when asked he removed her from the building.

I am going to talk face to face with the fine detective. I will tell Steph that I am going to talk to him, knowing her she will want to come with me to keep me from killing him. I won't lie to her, he will be lucky to be alive when I leave his house.

Knowing that her family is trying to correct the rumor going around makes me feel good. I know that will make Steph feel better. I find Steph looking out at the water tense. She still has tears running down her face. I walk up behind her, and wrap my arms around her.

"Babe, your father called. He found out what your mother and Joe did, he threw your mother out. Then she came to Rangeman, screaming to see you. When Carter told her you were not there she flipped out. Carter than called Tank, who talked to her. When that didn't work, he removed her from the building."

"God, what a mess. My whole family is being torn apart." I held her tighter.

"I am so sorry, babe."

"It isn't your fault, Ranger. The only ones to blame are my mother and Morelli. They deserve each other." I shuddered at that thought.

"Don't even say that." Steph giggled.

"It's true though."

"I know. I am going to go talk to Morelli. Let him see what he is bringing onto himself. If he is smart he will fess up to lying. If not I have a crate to a third world country just for him and your mother."

"Make sure its somewhere with hungry man eating snakes. And they are naked!" I couldn't stop the bark of laughter.

"Damn, babe, remind me to never piss you off!"

"I could never be that mad at you, Ranger, you know that."

"I don't know, babe, that day you ripped into me I thought I had lost you for good."

"You didn't I am here." I nuzzle her neck.

"And I am so happy you are. Even though I can't show you yet."

"You don't have to show me I do know. But I can't wait for that!"

"I can't either, babe, but you need to be completely healed. I will not hurt you." She turned in my arms and buried her face in my chest.

"I know Ranger. Now let's go deal with Morelli."

"Let's go babe."

We walk out to the car, and head to Morelli's house. I am in my zone, and Steph is quiet too, not her normal. I know she is worried about what will happen when we get there.

**SPOV**

When we arrive at Morelli's I stare in shock at the car sitting out front. I see Ranger stiffen when he sees the car.

"I don't believe it."

"We had to know she could be here."

"I know, I just wonder what we will walk in on." I shuddered at my thoughts.

"Let's go babe, this way we can deal with both at once." He got out and walked to my side to help me out.

We walked up to the door and knocked. Morelli answered the door with my mother right behind him.

"There you are you worthless whore!" my mother screamed as she made to grab my arm. Ranger was faster and put me behind him.

"Don't even touch her." He growled in a low menacing voice. My mother paled slightly.

"Joseph, get her away from this thug."

When Joe stepped forward he was instantly against the wall.

"You followed her, stalked her. Took pictures through her bedroom window of something private; at a time you weren't even together. You then used that photo to try to ruin not only Stephanie, but me as well. I hope you enjoyed your game, Morelli. It's game over." Ranger growled.

I started to truly get scared; it looks like Ranger will actually kill him. I put my hand on Ranger's shoulder hoping to calm him down. I could feel his muscles jumping with tension under my hand.

Before another word could be exchanged a police cruiser pulls up. It's the chief and Eddie. They stride up quickly.

"Ranger, let him go. He is being arrested for stalking. So is Helen. They conspired against you and Stephanie." Eddie told Ranger.

Ranger was hesitant to let him go, but did. He took me into his arms as we watched as Joe and my mother were placed in handcuffs. They were read their rights, and put into the cruiser.

I couldn't believe it was over. But at what cost? My family was forever changed. I wasn't sure how to handle the changes coming. I mean even my relationship with Ranger has been changed. How I don't know yet.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I want to thank you for the continued support with this story; we have come to the end of another story. I will see you all with my next story coming soon!_

_I own nothing._

_**One year later…..**_

**SPOV**

I can't believe it has been a year since that day I snapped at everyone. After everything with Joe and my mother; the entire 'burg was in an uproar for months. Then when word about my father divorcing her came out it got worse. Joe and my mother both got what they deserved, although a part of me is sad that it had to come to that.

My relationship with Carlos continues to grow stronger. We are living together now at the house when we don't need to be at Rangeman, then it's on seven.

When everything was said and done my father and I got a lot closer, and grandma took my old apartment and is living it up. Unfortunately, Val has taken my mother's side and moved away, she no longer talks to my father or grandma.

I am continuing to be closely monitored to make sure I don't get cysts on my one ovary, so far I am clear. I even seem to be in the small percentage. I had a doctor's appointment this morning, and I am 7 weeks pregnant. Carlos has no idea yet.

To say I was shocked put it mildly, but my fear now is how will Carlos react? We didn't really plan this, and we were told the chances were extremely low.

I am at the house waiting for him to come home. He knows I need to talk to him about my appointment this morning. He knew I had one, and when I said I need to talk to him, he immediately left Rangeman. I know I probably scared him but I didn't mean to.

When he ran inside I know I had freaked out Carlos.

"Babe!" shit.

"In here!" I called.

He strode into the room quickly. Before I could blink I was in his arms.

"Please tell me it isn't back, please babe." I stroked his back trying to calm him down.

"Carlos I am okay. I promise. I didn't mean to freak you out." I felt him take a breath.

"Babe, what did the doctor say?"

"Well I am completely healthy."

"Thank god. Did they find anything?"

"They did find a little something."

"What did they find, babe?"

"You may want to sit down for this." We move to the couch. I can see worry in Carlos' eyes.

"What I am about to tell you I know isn't planned.."

"Steph, just tell me."

"Carlos, I am 7 weeks pregnant." I see shock in his eyes, but I quickly turns to elation.

"Really, we are having a baby?" I nod. He pulls me into a tight hug.

**RPOV**

When I look back at the last year, I thought I had lost the only woman I loved, when she had lost it at me, but instead we have a tighter bond. We have been through a lot, but came out stronger than ever, for that I am thankful.

When Steph told me we were having a baby I was thrilled, I thought that a baby wasn't in the cards for us, but here we are having one.

We spend the rest of the night celebrating as we prepare to start the next chapter of our lives.


End file.
